What Mickie Knows
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For Bob1097* John and Evan think Mickie is oblivious to what's going on between them. Mickie, however, knows way more than they'd care for...and she expresses this...in song. Slight slash, don't like, don't read. John M./Evan


**Okay this oenshot is for Bob1097 because she wrote me a oneshot, I decided to return the favor. The song i used in this was 'If You Were Gay' by Avenue Q and I do not own the song or anybody in this oneshot. Pleae read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

"Now listen, this ain't no make believe." Evan mumbled quietly, murmuring the lyrics to his best friend's theme song. He made his way down the hall of the arena, thinking to himself about how much he actually thought about the other brunette. Part of him wondered what that brunette was doing at the moment…

John Hennigan was trying to read, he had his nose deep in a book, enjoying the silence he had when Mickie wasn't around. He enjoyed the bubbly Diva's company, but sometimes it was too much. She was his friend, and he was the one who got to deal with her hyperactivity. He was about to release the tension in his shoulders and actually relax when….SLAM!

Mickie was back.

"Hey John." She laughed. John rolled his eyes, knowing she couldn't see him from where she was standing.

"Hi…Mickie…" He stated, trying to promote a calm and collected tone. In reality, she had ruined a period of peaceful bliss and tranquility, but that's what friends were for, right?

"You'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning." She squealed as she plopped on the couch beside him. Sliding his bookmark into the pages, he shut the book and set it to the side. There was no use in trying to read now. "This chick was smiling at me and talking to me…I think she was coming on to me. I think she might've though I was gay."

The word left her mouth so easily and it struck a chord in John's heart. His shoulders tensed and his mind hurriedly grasped for words and strung them into a hastened sentence. "That's…um…very interesting."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" She asked incredulously. "Some chick almost asked me out."

"Um…huh...why-why are you telling me this?" He asked in return. "Why-why should I care. I…I…uh, I don't care. What did you have for l-lunch today?" The words tumbled out of his mouth in a hodgepodge of syllables and a twisted jargon that no human could easily comprehend. The subject was making him nervous, fidgety, and uncomfortable. Yet the woman beside him as speaking with such ease it was beginning to frighten him.

Mickie scoffed and elbowed him in the ribs. "You don't have to get all defensive about it, John." She stated, picking up on his discomfort like a radar picking up on torpedoes heading towards an oncoming ship.

"I'm not getting defensive." He didn't mean to snap, and he bit his lip as soon as the words spilled out. "Sorry…why do I care about some gay chick you met? I'm trying to read, Mickie."

Mickie sighed and twiddled her thumbs in front of her. "I didn't _mean_ anything by it." She eyed him knowingly with a smirk before it melted into a thin line of determination. "I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

John picked his book up again, all of a sudden flipping it to his marked page. "Well, I don't want to talk about it, Mickie. This conversation is over."

"John-" The brunette started, before John cut her off.

"Over." He stated with finality.

Mickie rolled her eyes and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Well…okay….but just so you know…" She trailed off as she stood and he winced as she began to sing. "If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean cuz hey, I'd like you anyway." She danced around the couch, ruffling his hair as she passed by him. "Because you see, if it were me." The woman gestured to herself. "I would feel free to say that I was gay!" She sang, but leaned in closer to him to add. "But I'm not gay."

"Mickie, please." He pleaded. "I'm trying to read." He waved his book around, as if that would get the point across to her any quicker. The woman leaned over the arm of the couch, eyes wide as she stared at John. "What?" He asked after the stare had become unbearable.

"If you were queer." He let out a heavy sigh as Mickie continued on with her song, dancing and singing to imaginary music. Maybe he was going crazy.

"Ugh, Mickie." He stated firmly, but she promptly ignored him.

""I'd still be here." She bounced across the room, lightly landed and twirling on her feet. He looked around, wondering if she was hearing any music, because he certainly wasn't. Her song, albeit annoying, still worried him. Did she know the secret he and Evan had been keeping? Did she know, and see through his lies?

"Mickie." He growled.

The Diva still persisted. "Year after year!" She leaned forward and poked him in the chest with her fingernail. He growled gain and she smiled. "Because you're dear to me. And I know that you…."

"Huh?" He questioned, having zoned out for just a second.

"Would accept me too…"

"I would?" He asked, startled.

"If I told you today; guess what, I'm gay! But I'm not gay." She took in a breath. "I'm happy, just being with you."

John mumbled words, hoping to stray his attention away from her. It didn't work. The bubbly brunette kept bopping her head, swaying and singing to music that only she could hear. He was worried, she was dangling precariously on the edge of finding out something he'd rather keep a secret. No, he wasn't ashamed, he just wasn't ready to tell the world about it yet.

"So what does it matter to me, what you do in bed with guys?" The line and caused his face to scrunch up and he scowled.

"Micke, that's gross."

"No it's not! If you were gay…I'd shout hooray!" And she did, standing on her tiptoes as her voice carried out the words and he glared at her.

"Whatever, I'm not listening…" He muttered.

"And here I'd stay." La…la….la…it wasn't working. She couldn't be shut out. "But I wouldn't get in your way."

A muted, strangled yelp squeaked through his clenched teeth.

"You can count on me, to always be…beside you everyday to tell you it's okay. You were just born that way and as they say it's in your DNA, you're gaaaaaaayyyyy!" She held out the last note and finally, he had had enough. Standing up and slamming his book down, he snapped.

"But I'm not gay!"

Mickie just dusted herself off and poked his chest. "But if you _were _gay."

"Ugh." He sighed and Mickie giggled and skipped out of the room, probably to bother someone else.

"Bye John." As soon as she left, he drew out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. The person answered and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey John, what's up?"

"Hey Evan, um, we need to talk. I think Mickie…knows about….you know." He eased into it, not wanting to frighten the younger Superstar.

"What would give you that idea?" Evan asked and soon John heard a very familiar voice start up from Evan's side of the line.

"Hey Evan, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This chick was smiling at me and talking to me…" Then, John listened in as Mickie recited her song to Evan. As soon as he was sure she went away, Evan spoke again.

"Um John? You still there?"

"Yeah." John rubbed a hand over his face.

"I think she knows."


End file.
